Tortured
by xxInMyOwnDreamworldxx
Summary: Emily goes missing and Andrew Jenkins has escaped from jail. Spoilers from 'Blinded'
1. Chapter 1

**The title may seem a little strange, but I'm telling you now nothing bad will happen to Emily. The title refers to Cal's feelings on the matter, and how he handles his teenage daughter's disappearance. Disclaimer: I do not own Lie To Me.**

Cal's POV – Present Day – The Lightman Group

He walked quickly into the viewing room, and looked around. Loker was analysing some footage for their most recent case, looking slightly bored. Foster was going through the micro-expressions training software, and Agent Ben Reynolds was leaning against the table in an offhand manner; he seemed to be looking at some paperwork. Cal noticed he was anxious about something, but he'd ask him about that later. Right now he had more pressing matters to attend to.

'Ah, Reynolds, just the person I wanted to see. I need your help' he said. Reynolds looked up.

'Well, as much as I'd like to help you Lightman, I can't. The FBI director has put out a search team for Andrew Jenkins; he escaped from prison yesterday and we haven't been able to find him' said Reynolds, thumbing through his papers. At the mention of Jenkin's escape, Cal's heart sank. Gillian, who had been watching from the computers, saw something flash over Cal's face that the other two didn't. Fear. 'Cal, what's wrong?' she asked.

Cal sighed. He hadn't wanted to tell Gillian, he knew how close they were. But he needed to tell someone. 'Emily's gone missing. Zoe said she never came home last night, and I've tried calling her but her phone goes straight to voicemail.' Sadness washed over Gillian's face. Then she realised something, as Cal saw. 'Jenkin's couldn't have...?' her voice trailed off.

'No, he _didn't _even know about her' he said, his accent thicker than normal. 'Jenkin's does know a lot about you. Remember, he did read you back' said Loker, who had also joined in the conversation. _Great,_ thought Cal, _I only wanted to talk to Reynolds. Now they all know._

'Look, I'll see what I can do, maybe they're both connected; I'll see if I can put out a search team for Emily as well' said Reynolds. 'Thanks' said Cal, and started heading out of the viewing room. 'Where do you think you're going?' said Gillian. 'Well, I'm going to Emily's school to see if they know where she might be.' He then disappeared out of the door. After a little hesitation, Gillian followed him.

* * *

Emily's POV – _Yesterday – _At Zoe's House

I'd just got in the house and put my school bag down. I went into the kitchen, because I _always _like after-school snacks. I was just opening the fridge, when I heard something click behind me, and I turned around quickly. The fridge door slammed shut. Some middle-aged man was standing right across the kitchen from me. He had a smile on his face; my eyes weren't drawn to that but rather to the gun that was in his hand, pointed straight at me. I hoped that talking would work my way out of this situation. After all, talking to her parents when she had been bad always resolved things, how was this any different? 'I don't know who you are but please put the gun down' I was appalled at how weak my voice sounded. 'You don't know who I am? Well, of course, I don't think he would have told you about me' he smiled. 'It would have probably given daddy's little girl nightmares' he said mockingly. I cringed. Obviously this guy and dad had a history. 'Just please put the gun down. We can be civil about this' I stuttered. 'About this. Hmm. You don't even know why I'm here, do you?' he asked. I kept him talking as I slowly walked back to a kitchen counter, and searched for the knife I knew was on there. 'No. Do tell' I said. My hands were searching around wildly, and I still could not find that stupid knife. He seemed to move closer towards me and I made sure my hands weren't visible. He looked at me curiously, and I felt happy as I'd finally felt the edge of the knife. I picked it up and held it behind me. 'You're up to something, aren't you?' his head cocked to the side, as if he was _reading _me. At that moment I ran for the backdoor, the knife held out in front of me in case he came near. But he caught me from the side, and the shock of it caused me to drop the knife; I watched it clatter lifelessly to the floor. 'Let me go!' I struggled against his weight, but he was too heavy. He pressed the gun to my head. 'This is the best way to get back at him, who stole all my victims. Now wait and see when the newest one of my collection is his daughter!' he laughed a horrible nasal sound that hurt my ears. What was he talking about? Victims? What victims? Then he dragged me to his car outside, and I knew that I was in more trouble than I had ever been in before.

* * *

Cal's POV – Present day – In the Car

He kept staring straight ahead, trying to ignore his shaking hands on the steering wheel. Gillian could probably see how agitated he was; his mask wasn't up today. He tried to keep his mind focused on the route to Emily's school. It was hard; his mind kept wandering to wonder where his baby girl was right now and what was being done to her. He shuddered. Gillian noticed.

'Cal, I'm sure she's fine,' she whispered, but her tone was full of uncertainty. He threw her look of disbelief before looking at the busy road again. As the school came in view he thought to himself '_Oh, where are you, Em?'_

At Lynbrook Academy (Emily's School)

He walked up to the receptionist, who politely asked if she could help him. 'Uh, could you tell me what class Alex Russo is in?' he asked. 'Yes, I'll just check his timetable' she replied, and got busy searching for Alex's timetable. 'Alex Russo?' Gillian asked. 'Emily's best friend' he replied. The receptionist told him that Alex was in Biology down in the science labs, room B100. She also asked if he would like directions, but Cal declined. He knew where most rooms were, thanks to the amount of parent evening's and study days that Emily had had. He marched down the corridor with Gillian hot on his heels.

* * *

Alex's POV – Lynbrook Academy, Science Block, Room B100

He felt close to crying. His best friend had been taken away from him, and it felt like a piece of his heart was missing. He couldn't concentrate on any work today, and teachers were constantly snapping at him to _pay attention. _How could he when he was so distressed? _They didn't understand. _How could they. They were just stupid worthless teachers that didn't turn out as great as he once thought they were.

'Alex Russo?' someone enquired. This brought him out of his reverie; he looked up in annoyance to see who else wanted to bother him. His feelings of annoyance flooded away and were replaced with surprise. _Why the hell are you surprised? Of course Emily's dad would be here. _Of course he would. He felt ashamed. He wasn't the only one who cared about Emily. But he and her dad certainly cared about her a lot more than that stupid excuse of a mum she had. If it wasn't for Zoe, Emily would be sitting with him right now. He watched as Cal Lightman asked the teacher if he could 'Borrow' Alex. The teacher sighed and said yes. He walked as quickly as he could out of the room, feeling everyone's stare on his back.

* * *

Cal's POV – Lynbrook Academy – Outside B100

'Have you found her yet?' Alex asked, as soon as the door was shut. He looked anxious, and he seemed genuinely upset. Here was someone else who cared for Emily as much as he did. Although, as much as he'd hoped that Alex knew something regarding her _disappearance _his question had caught him unawares. Maybe he didn't know something. Which means he was no step closer to Emily.

'No, not yet,' he replied. 'That was quite a range of emotions you showed back there.'

Alex smiled to himself. Cal's skill didn't deter him. 'I was annoyed because everyone's been snapping at me to pay attention, mainly teachers, and it's really hard to, I was a little surprised that you wanted to talk to me but then I realised of course you'd wanna talk to me, you'd wanna see what I know,' he said quickly. 'And then I thought if it wasn't for Zoe, Emily would be in that classroom right now.' Cal was surprised. He hadn't expected Alex to be so _open _about his feelings. But then he was confused. 'What do you mean? What did Zoe do?'

''Don't take this the wrong way, but I think Emily might have run away. Zoe had a massive go at her a few days ago, Emily told me during morning registration that Zoe didn't want her, that she had never wanted her. She was really upset about it as well, saying that she was going to pack up some things and head round to your house. But obviously she hasn't turned up. But I can't think of a reason why she hasn't. She wouldn't run away from you, she loves you too much. That's probably why she decided to go to your house,' he stated. Cal looked at Gillian. Their eyes met before Cal glanced back to Alex. 'We think Emily's been kidnapped,' he said. Shock passed over Alex's face. 'Wha-? By who?' he asked, an agonised expression seeping over his defined features. 'Well, have you ever heard of a guy called Andrew Jenkins?' Cal asked. Alex's expression turned to disgust. 'Yeah, I've heard of him. If he's got Emily I'm gonna kill him.' Alex said. 'Yeah, me too.' Said Cal. 'Hang on, let's not get too ahead of ourselves, we don't even know if Andrew Jenkins has her' Interjected Gillian. Cal and Alex shared a knowing glance. _Andrew Jenkins is a physco, and she wouldn't run away._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the Reviewers who reviewed my last chapter. It made me so happy to read what wonderful things you write. It's food for the muse, you know :) Disclaimer: I do not own Lie To Me. (This is a bit of a short chapter - but I've had so little time to write one as I went on holiday and then my computer broke. I'm still trying to download microsoft word - but for now I'm editing chapter 1 from the document manager - can't leave my readers with nothing to read now, can I? Third chapter will be longer - I promise :) )**

**Chapter 2**

Cal's POV - Lynbrook Academy - Outside B100

Just then, Cal's phone rang. He checked the caller I.D and immediately answered. It was Reynolds.

'Any news?' he asked urgently.

'We haven't found Emily yet, but DC police just found someone who might be able to tell us something new. They're at the central station now,' said Reynolds.

Cal flipped the phone shut after telling Reynolds he would be there as soon as he could. He looked over at the adolescent boy, and caught his gaze. 'Can I help you find her?' Alex asked. Cal and Gillian shared a look. It wasn't good for Alex to miss out in his lessons - but he wouldn't concentrate in them anyway. So Cal saw no reason for Alex not to come along.

Gillian's POV - Lynbrook Academy - Walking to the car

She wished she could help. Seeing Cal this way... seeing his pent up anger and remorse and sadness all piled up. It... it wasn't him. It just goes to show what you feel when someone takes something or someone away from you. She felt like crying. Poor Emily - who would take such a caring, sweet teenager? As far as teenagers go, being all rebellious because of raging hormones, Emily... was quite the opposite. She was the closest thing to a daughter she'd ever had. After Sophie... she pushed that thought out of her mind. She didn't want to think about that now.

She'd never seen Emily's best friend before - but he seemed just as nice as Emily. How ironic that Emily should choose good friends and friends that are like her.

Alex seemed deeply concerned about his best friend. Her heart ached for him, and for Cal.

_Cal._

His control over his emotions was fading - and she was scared he would lose it all. It was a side of him she didn't want to see.

Alex POV - In the car

They didn't talk. In fact, the very atmosphere was tense. He didn't care. He just wanted to find his best friend. To tell her what he should have told her a long time ago.

They'd grown up together. He smiled as he remembered the memories of when they were little. Her wild, out of control hair. And personality. She was so fun to hang out with. She never judged anyone either. He remembered when he'd moved to DC when he was 6 with his family. They'd come from France - and as a result he knew little English. None of the other kids liked him, because of his 'funny' accent. They all singled him out. _Well - except one. Emily _never singled him out. He remembered thinking she was an angel when he first saw her. Over the years she taught him English - and in return he taught her French. And through those years, he had grown to love her. Or maybe he'd loved her right from the first moment he saw her - holding her dad's hand waiting for the teachers to let them into the school on the first day. She'd smiled at him. He smiled now. They'd find her. They had to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing my last 2 chapters. This one is a bit longer, as promised :). Disclaimer: I do not own Lie To Me.**

Chapter 3

**Emily's POV - A Few Hours Ago**** - Unknown Location**

I watched him with wary eyes. My hands were bound, so I wouldn't be able to get away easily. Something was telling me I _knew _him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was scared (Who wouldn't be?) but I didn't think he would hurt me. The guy looked agitated, absent minded even. Like he didn't know what he was doing. Unsure of what I was doing, I spoke.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I whispered. His eyes found me and he said nothing. He did look annoyed that I'd spoken though. I tried again.

"What do you want with me?" I said, a little louder this time. "Shut up!" he shouted back. I flinched. Maybe I'd pushed to hard.

I watched in silence as he made a few phone calls - all the while his attention was on me. As if he _thought_ I was going to try to escape. Fat chance that was. He'd probably catch me, and then kill me. _Why me? _I thought. Did this guy know dad? Or mum? I couldn't possibly think of anything I'd done wrong. Sure enough, I'd gone to a few frat parties, but that doesn't merit a kidnapping. I'd never done anything too bad - like do drugs and drink and stuff. You'd have to be pretty stupid to do that at my age. So why me?

He got off the phone then. Then I realised - this wasn't the guy who had kidnapped me from my house. Yeah, he was kidnapping me now, but all the same, he wasn't _that_ guy.A sense of unease washed through me. I didn't remember much from yesterday - only a few things (like the guy of course) but I didn't even remember getting here. Had I been drugged?

I moved slightly and his eyes flickered to me. A sliver of contempt flashed across his face. I got angry then. "Jesus, would you stop looking at me? It's not like I'm going to run away - look's like you got that pretty much covered. Now who are you and why the hell do you want me?" I shouted at him. He glared at me before saying "Like I'm going to tell you anything." He turned away then, and I swear I heard him mutter "Stupid Child...".  
His phone rang again, and he answered it. What was it with all the phone calls? Was he planning something else?

Anyway, while his back was turned I took advantage of the situation and looked around, whilst trying to free my hands. (You gotta love being a girl, you can always multi-task) It was a dark room, the only light was from a lamp on a desk in the middle of the room. A briefcase was also on the desk. I'd been dumped in the corner. There were no windows in here, and there was only one door. Unfortunately, _he _was blocking it. I'd made no progress on the ropes that bound me. Damn it. They were so tight that my wrists were beginning to hurt.

He was still talking on the phone. I picked up a few words. "....Got the girl, thanks for.........No,no, he'll find out.....don't really care what happens to........Should I drug the girl?" he asked. That last line I got all of. He then went on to say "Probably best if she isn't awake surely........But then.....Isn't that a bit overkill?.......But then they would tie it to me!.....No, we'll keep her here.....". It was obvious the guy was in an argument with whoever was on the other end. I was even more scared now (He'd talked about drugging me!) so I was quickly trying to figure out a way to get out. He stopped the phone call then. He looked at me and then opened the briefcase. I shuffled closer to the door. He heard the movement and I caught sight of a needle. Then I bolted for the door. (I mean, come on, Instinct had to kick in sometime!) He had his leg out though and i tripped, making me fall to the ground. (Flat on my face owww my poor nose!) and he somehow managed to grab my arm whilst I was trying to get up again. I felt something sharp prick my skin just under my elbow. (Bugger.) I felt myself relax - as if my body had given up trying to fight. "That's a good girl!" he smiled and I glared at him. The room went a dizzying shade of black.

* * *

**Cal's POV - Present Day - DC Central Police Station **

He walked into the crowded station, only to be waved into a room by the side of the reception. The chief detective welcomed them and then said his team had caught someone of interest to the case. Cal looked through the window to see a very angry Andrew Jenkins. Just then, Alex came in behind Cal.

"What? He can't be here! If he's here then where's Emily?" said the outraged teen. "Well, why don't we go and ask him?" Cal said.  
All three of them walked into the interrogation room, with the chief detective right behind them.

"Hello Dr Lightman. Oh, and hello Dr Foster." Jenkins smiled 'sweetly' at Gillian. "Who's the Munchkin?" He asked, nodding at Alex. Alex glared back.

"Maybe you shouldn't be here"whispered Cal to Gillian. She gave him a disapproving stare.

"Guys, give me 5 minutes." When Alex started to protest Cal said "Please."

Gillian, Alex and the detective all shuffled out to watch them through the window.

"You know where Emily is." he stated.

"Yes but I'm not going to tell you." Jenkins said.

Cal struggled to keep a grip on his anger. "Then tell me who has her now!"he almost shouted.

"For a price" Jenkins smiled.

"Name it" said Cal.

"You get me a good lawyer and I'll tell you who has her."

"It...can be arranged." Zoe was not going to like this. "Tell me who!"

Jenkins smiled. "Jeff Buchanun."

* * *

**The next chapter will hopefully be up on Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Thanks for reviewing my last few chapters. I'm sorry it's taken me a while to publish another one, and that was due to finishing my exams at school and then my internet was sooo bad. So, to make up for it, here's a long chapter **** Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to Me. (Although, I wish I did, because then there would be more lovely/sweet father/daughter scenes****)**

**Note: This Chapter contains spoilers from "The Core of It". Oh, and there is some Callian in this one **

Cal's POV - Present Day - DC Central Police Station

Cal joined them outside the viewing room. He didn't look very happy.

'Cal -' Foster started, but Cal cut her off.

'He's lying. You can see it, surely. Jeff wouldn't...he wouldn't...would he? I guess I really don't know what he's capable of, after he cheated on his wife – and I didn't see it.' He sat down as the truth of his words began to sink in.

'Cal. He's lying' said Foster. 'I hope so,' said Cal. Gillian knelt down to his level and stared right into his eyes. 'Don't you _dare_ question your science.'

Alex's POV – Present Day – DC Central Police Station

'Uh, who's this Jeff?' Alex said. He was still anxious to find Emily, and they hadn't seemed to find anything that might help find her. In fact, in the last few minutes they had seemed to ignore him. That had made him slightly annoyed, and he guessed it was heard in his voice, as Cal's head snapped up from Gillian's gaze. 'Uh, one of my old best friends. I say old, because we kinda had a falling out,' he said. 'So you think he might have kidnapped Emily?' Alex replied. 'No. Jenkins is lying. He does that a lot,' said Gillian. It sounded like Gillian really disliked this guy.

'So, how are we going to find her?' Alex asked. Cal put his head in his hands. 'I honestly don't know,' said Cal. You could hear the despair in his voice. Alex sat down and tried to think of a life without Emily. Didn't want to see it. No. _Couldn't_ see it. He felt tears coming and blinked them away fast. He had to be strong. To find Emily.

Cal's POV – A few hours later – The library next to his office

He sat amongst the wreck of his library. Books had been thrown everywhere, torn up; left discarded on the floor. He held a picture of him and Emily in his hands. The tears were flowing easily now. He thought back to a conversation he'd had with Zoe, when Zoe was planning on moving to Chicago with Emily.

'_Cal, I'm sorry it's happening like this.' Said Zoe, whilst packing a few things away. 'I really am.' Cal hands her a cheque. She looks at it. 'It's for your share of the Lightman group. I'm buying you out.' he says. 'Don't do this.' She replies. 'You got it in divorce, it's your money, you earned it.' He says. _

'_15 different ways I came up with today, uh, money just shows up, opportunity comes your way. Just one small con and you'd be none the wiser.' He says._

'_I would have seen through that.' She replies, disagreement colouring her tone. 'You would have suspected but you wouldn't have known. __**But this is my daughter**__.'_

'_Last couple of days I've been teacher, boss, colleague, pal, bastard, just suits you put on, take off.' He says. _

'_What, so dad is your favourite suit?' she asks. _

'_**Nah, it's the only one that's not a suit.' **__He replies. _

_She picks up the check. 'You can't afford this, and I have made a commitment.'_

'_Everything you want to do in Chicago you can do right here, except it'll be your own firm. If you take what's yours. I'm not saying it's not selfish, it is! But it's the right thing for me, it also happens to be the right thing for you, and Emily.'_

'Cal?' somebody asked, breaking his reverie. He tried to wipe his tears away (he would be mortified if Loker or Torres found him crying) but then Gillian popped her head round the door. 'Oh,' she said. She carefully navigated her way through the hundreds of books, shifted some to the side and sat down next to Cal. Then she held his hand. 'We'll find her Cal, I promise.'

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. The tears still flowed, and he hated showing weakness in front of Gillian. She didn't seem to mind, and in fact, he thought he saw her crying sometimes too. 'I've got nothing' he said, after more silence. 'I'd love to go out there looking for her, but... without any leads what can I do?' he asked.

There was a short pause before Gillian said, 'Talk to Zoe? Remember Alex said they'd had a huge argument and she was going over to your house?' she replied.

'You don't think she actually ran-away, do you?' he asked. 'No. Not Emily. She's a good kid. She wouldn't do that.' said Gillian. Cal sighed. His eyes swept over the room._ I sure can lose control, _he thought.

After another long pause, Cal said 'I guess you're right. I guess I'm not thinking clearly, otherwise I would have gone to Zoe's earlier. I think she's at work right now, depending on what the time is. C'mon, let's go.' He got up slowly, stiff from the awkward position he had been sitting in. Gillian got up too. Just before they left, Cal tried Emily's phone again. Emily's cheerful voice buzzed from the phone 'Hi, This is Emily, Uh; I can't pick up the phone right now, so leave a message please'. Cal sighed again, then walked out, Gillian following.

Gillian's POV – Zoe's new law firm 

She hadn't been here before. Hadn't needed to be here. Gillian and Zoe's dislike for each other was no secret. She looked at Cal. He was still pretty down, and Gillian didn't know how much self control he had left. Remembering the mess of the library, she figured not much.

She kept a close eye on him as they found their way to Zoe's office. The place was modern, probably built a few years ago. So this is what that money paid for. The money that Cal had used to bribe Zoe to stay. Gillian wondered why he hadn't just asked Zoe if he could look after Emily and keep her here in D.C, rather than bribing her for them both to stay. Trouble was, Cal wasn't entirely over Zoe. Even though they had been divorced for about 3 years, Cal still kept in contact with Zoe. There were even a few one night stands.

This annoyed Gillian. The way that Zoe had treated him! The endless arguments, which had ended up with Cal staying at the Lightman Group some nights. The way she wouldn't let Cal see Emily for lengths at a time. And yet he still went back for more.

He deserved to be treated a lot better. She wished the line didn't exist. But she was the one who had started the line business anyway. She hadn't wanted to get her heart broken again. And she didn't want to be a one night stand. She wanted to be something more. To him. Didn't he know how much she cared about him? Loved him even. She'd loved him for a while.

Sure, he could be an asshole sometimes. But his heart was in the right place.

Cal's POV – Zoe's Office

He walked quickly, finding her office within two minutes. Then he knocked on the door. 'Come in' called Zoe. He opened the door to find Zoe sitting at her desk in front of her laptop. Then she stood up. 'Have you heard anything? Have you found her?' she asked urgently. 'No. Otherwise I wouldn't be here.' replied Cal. Zoe sat down and motioned for them to do the same. 'So, Alex told me you too had an argument.' Said Cal. Confusion washed over her face. 'I didn't argue with Alex' she replied. 'No, I meant you and Emily.' said Cal.

'Oh.' She said. 'Yes, I'd forgotten about that. She wanted to go to a party and I said no.'

Cal stared at her, the way that used to annoy her. 'Why are you lying?... Alex said you'd told her that you didn't want her, that you had never wanted her. Is that true?' he could feel his anger rising. If that was true, then their marriage had meant nothing. They'd convinced themselves before that the reason they'd stuck it out for so long was because of Emily. But now he realised it was pretty much one-sided.

He loved Emily to bits. Remembered how happy he was to learn that he was going to be a father. To pass on all his knowledge (except maybe lie detection) to someone younger, a mini version of him. When Emily grew up she was closer to Cal than she was to Zoe. Daddy's girl through and through.

Zoe's eyes shifted down and away. Shame.

'You know what? When I find her, she's living with me. Permanently.' He said. Ignoring Zoe's shocked look, he got up and walked out of the door. He could hear Gillian following. 'Well, that was a short conversation.' She said. For the first time that day, Cal gave a smile. It didn't quite reach his eyes, and his face felt stiff, as if it never wanted to smile again. But no matter what, Gillian always made him feel better. She was just that kind of person. And he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: So I wasn't planning to finish this, because I have started college now and I have a ton of assignments to do. I didn't even think it was that good. I got a review recently from MyHazelEyes, saying that they wanted me to continue this, so here is a chapter just to see how it goes. Thanks for getting me back into my muse again! P.S If I do start writing this again, the chapters will be shorter so I can keep up with college work. As always, I do not own Lie to Me. **

**Chapter 5**

Zoe's POV – Zoe's Law Firm

She felt guilty. What she'd said to Emily was a spur of the moment. She hadn't really meant to say it. It had just slipped out.

True enough, Roger had just broken up with her after finding out about her and Cal's one night stands. Didn't she have a right to be pissed off at someone?

But still, she had been a little too harsh. It was after all, Zoe's fault that the relationship was over. But it was Emily's fault that Roger knew.

Emily's POV – Unknown Location

Oh god, I feel awful. I have a massive headache and I can't think clearly. It's all just a haze. I can see a few things. I know my kidnappers have moved me, as sunlight is on my face. Huh. Maybe that's why it's so hard to see things. I think I'm in a warehouse. Honestly, the place is huge. I'm slumped against one of the walls. It's really uncomfortable. As I sit up to be more comfortable, my head hurts more. Bummer. I'm really not having a good day.

Just then, I hear the click of a gun. I squint through the sunlight. Oh, that's strange. He wasn't there before. There's a guy kneeling in front of me. He puts two fingers to my neck; I flinch because I think he's going to strangle me. I realise he's only checking my pulse. 'Is She Ok?' someone calls. 'Yeah.' He replies. The guy who asked appears out of the sunlight. He kneels next to us. 'Shame' he says, before slapping me hard across my face. I gasp as I feel the sting of it. They both laugh and walk away.

Cal's POV – His Office

He'd tidied up what he could salvage from his library. He was now sitting at his desk. Anna knocked on the door, and he looked up. 'What do you want,' he asked, but not unkindly.

'Um, Have you tried to track Emily's Phone?' she asks. 'I thought you could only do that through a call?' he says. Anna shakes her head, and then pops out the door, indicating that he should follow. She led him through to the lab. 'You can use Bluetooth to track a phone' she says. She then uses one of the computers. 'What's Emily's Bluetooth Name?' she asks. 'Uh,' he looks at his phone for the Bluetooth settings '**emilylightman93**'. She types it in. 'We're in luck, Her Bluetooth's on.'

'Well, she is a teenager,' he chuckles. A map came up on the screen. 'The location is at an abandoned warehouse. It's in that old trailer park-'

'On Maple Crescent Street! Jeez you're brilliant.' He gives her a quick hug and then rushes out of the Lightman group.

Cal's POV – In the Car

He rings Reynolds. 'Got a location. The warehouse on maple crescent street.'

'Alright, but wait for me and back-up, Lightman.'

'Yeah, whatever.'

He hangs up.

Emily's POV – Unknown location

It has been some time since I last saw the two men. Wait, what's that? I hear a rattling noise. I'm too tired to open my eyes.

'Em?' someone calls. Oh. Dad. I figure I should say something, to let him know I am here, but my mind's too frazzled. I can't seem to say anything. I open my eyes, to see a figure through the sunlight. I try to speak again. 'Dad' I say. The figure turns to me. I'm not sure if he can see me. He walks a little closer, and then sprints over to where I am. 'Oh Em, I'm so glad I found you!' He cradles my face in his hands and presses a kiss to my forehead. I'm crying with relief. He hugs me close. 'Ouch' I say. 'Oops, sorry, darlin' he says, and then tries to free me of my bonds. I feel the rope unravel from my hands. He pulls my hands out from behind my back, because they're so stiff I can barely move them. He then rubs his fingers against the spots where the rope had cut into my skin. 'Jeez Em. You look Bloody awful'. He squints at my face, reading me. 'Have you been drugged?' he asks.

'Yes,' someone replied. The two men were back, and were pointing guns in both our faces.


End file.
